


Long Distance

by Ggunsailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Kelpie - Freeform, Romance, Selkie - Freeform, Slow Burn, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Once upon a time—nah, nah, that’s not right. Most stories begin that way anyways, don’t they?Let’s do something different. Hmm…let me think…Aha, I got it!
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019





	1. The ingredients...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really fun!

Once upon a time—nah, nah, that’s not right. Most stories begin that way anyways, don’t they?

Let’s do something different. Hmm…let me think…

Aha, I got it!

Once in the age where man—wait, am I telling a story or narrating an epic saga?

You know what? Let’s just keep it like this: this story happened a long time ago and I’m telling you about it now, okay? Okay, let’s continue.

Back when man shared his time with all sort of mythical creatures like unicorns, Pegasus and selkies there was only one way these creatures could communicate with each other. And that was through conch shells; a bit like your modern cellphones if you will. You could call it a “shell phone”! Ha-ha! Get it?

Ah, never mind. The point is you could talk to people through them.

And that’s where our story begins, with two people who ended up helping each other more than they ever thought possible…

The seal cuts through the water like a knife, speeding toward the land mass. Anyone who sees him may think he’s trying to get away from something. But rather, he’s speeding toward shore because he’s late for an appointment.

Very, _very _late.

He finally shoots out of the ocean and lands on the beach. Then he starts to roll around, almost as if he is scratching an itch.

Soon his seal skin is off, and he reveals his true form: a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair and greenish gray eyes.

He stretches and grunts. Then he walks over to the log nearby. The gleaming white shell calls to him as he sits down on the wood. He picks it up and holds it to his ear.

For a brief moment there is only the sound of the ocean, and then there is a voice—a woman’s voice to be precise. “Hello?”

He grins broadly. “Makoto.”

“Jadeite! You’re late.”

“My apologies, lass. There was a last-minute errand I needed t’ take care of. But I’m here now,” he says, making himself a little bit more comfortable. “I think I may beat my own personal speed record getting’ here.”

The woman on the other end laughs. “Oh, I bet I could have beat it!”

Jadeite laughs as well. “Well, when we finally meet, we’ll have to have a race.”

As they chat, he thinks back to how they had met.

\----

_Jadeite hauled himself gasping and panting onto the shore. It had taken a bit of fighting but he’d managed to get away from the fisherman._

_He laid back on the ground trying to catch his breath. _

_Then…_

_He heard it. It sounded like a faraway voice._

_“Hello? Hello, is someone there?”_

_He lifted his head up, trying to see where the source of the voice was coming from._

_“Hello! I can hear you’re in distress, are you all right?”_

_“I’ve cracked,” he said, looking around again. “Where are you?”_

_“I’m over here! The conch shell!”_

_He finally saw it; resting about an arm’s length away from him. He managed to draw enough energy to reach over and grab it, bringing it to his ear. “H-hello?”_

_The voice sighed in relief. “Oh, thank Lir, I was worried!”_

_“Worried? Who—who or what are you?”_

_“Ah. My name is Makoto.”_

_And that was how he had made friends with a mermaid._

Now he’s chatting with Makoto as if they’re old friends.

“Hey, guess what?”

“You’ve found a way to convert algae into paint?”

“…what?”

He laughs. “Kidding. What is it?”

“I’ve found a new place near you.”

“Near me. Then we’ll be able to meet face to face, lass?”

“Indeed, we will!”

Jadeite grins. “I’m looking forward to that. When will I see you?”

“The day after tomorrow. I’ll come by around sunset.”

“Is there another reason why?”

“Well, I’m also going to be a little closer to a friend of mine.”

‘_A friend?’ _“Intriguing.”

Makoto laughs. “You’re a selkie of few words, Jed.”

“It makes life interesting,” he cracks. “So, shall we meet tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to finally putting a face to your voice.”

“So am I. Good night, Jadeite.”

“Good night.”

He sets the shell aside and then lays back looking up at the sky. He studies the stars, thinking of what the next day will bring, of finally seeing Makoto.

_Is he in love with her? _You may ask. No, he isn’t. If anything, I’d say he cares for her in a platonic relationship.

He can’t help but think to himself what would have happened if they hadn’t begun talking.

That isn’t to say he isn’t very lonely.

But yet…

Ah, well, shouldn’t worry about it now.

He pulls his skin back on and decides to go satisfy his appetite.

* * *

_The day after tomorrow…_

As he sits by the shore, Jadeite finds himself recalling a song he'd heard a fisherman sing a while ago. He begins to tap out the rhythm on the ground and to sing.

_“Tell me ma_

_When I go home_

_The boys won't leave_

_The girls alone_

_She pulled my hair, she stole my comb_

_But that's all right, ‘til I go home_

_She is handsome, she is pretty!_

_She's the belle of Belfast city_

_She’s a-courtin’, 1 2 3_

_Please will ya tell me?_

_Who is she?”_

A voice interrupts his singing. “And here I thought it was the sirens that could sing well!”

Makoto hauls herself out of the water, her green skin shining along with her red hands. “Why didn't you tell me you could sing?”

He chuckles. “Because I don't really sing, save for my friends. So, how's life treating ya since the last time we spoke?”

She settles herself comfortably on the sand. “Ah, all right, I suppose. But I've been getting badgered by all the old biddies.”

He leans back on his hands. “Oh? What do they keep badgering you about?”

She makes a face. “About the fact that someone as pretty as me should have a mate already. But let me tell you, most of the fellows they try to set me up with are a bunch of jellyfish!”

He smirks. “They're spineless.”

“And boring! One fella even talked to me about his shell collection--_a shell collection!” _ She groans and flops back onto the sand, staring up at the sky. “Forgive me, but I have romantic notions and I hate getting torn for them.”

“Romantic notions?” He lies down on his belly and puts his head on his hands. “I don't think there's anything wrong with that.”

“Hmmph, I wish they shared your sentiment.”

“What exactly are your notions? I'm a bit curious, now.”

Makoto turns to him. “Promise you won't make fun of me?” There's a slight tone in her voice that tells Jadeite she's been made fun of them before.

He places a hand on his chest. “On my honor as a selkie.”

She giggles. “I can't argue with that. All right...I want someone who will listen to me when I talk, but then have enough sense to talk back. I want someone who will...who will hold me and comfort me when I'm scared or sad.”

Remembering how he felt when his parents died, he nods in agreement.

“And I also want someone who can swim with the best of them. I'm pretty fast, I want them to keep up with me.”

He laughs. “That's important.”

She grins at him, and then grows silent.

“What is it?”

“I've never really told that one part to anyone else.”

“Which part?”

“Someone to comfort me.” She turns on her side and says “I don't know if I told you this...but my parents were lost in a storm a long time ago.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's all right.” She traces a circle in the sand. “I've gotten used to it. But...I hate being lonely.”

Jadeite feels something tickling in the back of his brain. ‘_Didn't...who told me that recently?’_

_“Being lonely...isn't the best feeling in the world.”_

“Jade? Hey, are you listening to me?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, lost me train of thought.”

“I was asking where you learned the song you were singing.”

“A fisherman from home.”

“Will you teach it to me?”

He grins. “Depends; I'm not a good teacher.”

She grins back. “It doesn't bother me.”

“All right, all right. Well, we start off like this…”

Before long, both are singing, the night sky their only audience.

“_Tell me ma_

_When I go home_

_The boys won't leave _

_The girls alone…”_

* * *

_Two days later…_

Jadeite suns himself on a rock. He’s in and out of dozing, having eaten a whole thing of oysters.

Suddenly, his sharp hearing picks up a sound.

And it’s a very beautiful sound at that.

A woman is singing.

It’s definitely not Makoto; he knows what she sounds like when she sings.

He recognizes the [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfAWEaBII2E) as an old one, one his mother would sing when he couldn’t sleep.

He sits ups, trying to look around to see if he can spot the mystery singer. Every part of his body is alert and attuned to the singing.

And then just as soon as he heard it, it’s gone.

He rubs a flipper across his face. “Who _was _that?” he mutters.

Then his hearing picks up another sound. It’s someone walking toward the beach.

He bares his teeth, ready to defend his territory. “Who’s there?” he snarls.

A deep voice chuckles from the brush. “Is that any way to say hello? And here I thought you were always the polite one, Jadeite.”

A man comes out from the brush. He’s tall and muscular with long rippling chestnut hair and green eyes. To anyone else, he could have looked like a normal, shirtless man walking.

But the horse ears and tail would give away his true identity: a kelpie.

“Nephrite!” Jadeite says, sitting up. “Good to see you! I didn’t know you were near here.”

Nephrite folds his legs under him as he sits next to Jadeite. “So, what have you been up to? Lollygagging about as usual?”

Jadeite scoffs and crosses his flippers. “Selkies don't lollygag. We wander.”

“Same thing. Thought I saw you near Tipperary a while ago.”

The selkie shakes his head no. “Wasn't me.”

“Ah.”

“What about you? Drown any children lately?”

“Posh, no. Just some thieves who'd stolen a barrel of ale. Got themselves pissed drunk, saw me and, well you know the rest.” He sucks on his teeth. “Still picking bits of them outta my teeth.”

Jadeite grins. “You're the only kelpie I know who eats thieves and villains. You've got a heart after all.”

Nephrite smirks. “Don't be spreading’ it around. I've a reputation to protect.”

The two of them sit in comfortable silence for a few, and then Jadeite speaks.

“So how is it with the courtin’? You had a thing with uh…”

“Rita. And it didn't go well.”

He arches a blonde brow. “What happened?”

“Believe me, you don't want to know.”

“That bad?”

The kelpie flicks his tail. “Turns out she was with me just to get back at her fella. He pops up out of nowhere and challenges me to a duel, mind ya.”

“Did you?”

He snorts. “Didn't weigh that much soaking wet, so I declined. But it impressed the lady enough that she got back with him, so perhaps it wasn't a total loss.”

They both laugh.

Then Jadeite says “And Mamoru? Haven't heard from him in a while.”

“Doing well. He and Usagi are already expecting their first.”

“You don't say! Wonderful!”

“Yes. What about you? Anyone new in your life?”

“One. A mantis mermaid named Makoto; she and I met a while ago.”

A smirk appears on the kelpie’s face. “Is that right?”

“If you must know it’s not like that, ya bastard. I happen to think of her as a great friend.”

The kelpie laughs. “Ha-ha, so I see. Makoto is a lovely name, I must admit.”

A lightbulb goes off in Jadeite’s head. And he can’t help but suddenly smile.

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you just ate the cat along with the canary.”

“Eh? Oh, it’s nothing. How’s everything else?”

As they continue to talk however, the cogs in his brain start to tick.

There is a certain someone he should introduce Makoto to.

* * *

_A day earlier…_

Rei hoists herself up on the rock. The moonlight shines on the ocean, and she feels at peace.

She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

“[_Black_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3Rup2ZEMbM)_ is the color_

_Of my true love's hair_

_His lips are like _

_A rose so fair_

_He has the sweetest face_

_And the gentlest hands _

_I love the ground_

_Where on he stands.”_

“Good evening, Rei.”

She turns to see Makoto sitting nearby. “Makoto.”

“Still singing that same song, I see.”

The raven-haired beauty flips her hair behind her, but smiles. “And what brings you here, then?”

The mermaid hauls herself into the rock next to Rei. “Just swimming around. How are things with you?”

Rei picks up a shell and studies it. “Boring as usual,” she sighs.

Makoto laughs a little. “Same here…but I’ve made a friend.”

She looks at her. “Oh. A _friend_?” she says, a little smirk on her face.

Makoto shoves her playfully. “No, it’s not like that!” she exclaims. “He’s a selkie named Jadeite.”

Rei says with a teasing smile “You haven’t exactly said whether he’s “just a friend” or not.”

“Well he _isn’t, _thank you very much!”

The raven-haired mermaid snickers. “Fine, fine. So, he’s a selkie?”

“Yes, and he’s a perfect gentleman. We met when he was escaping from some fishermen who were trying to hurt him.”

“I see. He lives near here, you say?”

“He does.”

The raven-haired beauty looks back out toward the horizon. “Hmm…not often that we get to see someone new.”

Makoto thinks for a few moments. Then her face lights up. “I’ve got it!”

“Got what?”

“You and Jadeite should meet up!”

“…excuse me? You have no right too—”

“Hold on, hold on. He really is a smart and gentle soul. Not only that, I think the two of you would get along. I know things didn’t go well with Yuichirou---”

“Thanks, that’s painful to remember.”

“But I think you should give him a chance.” She puts a hand on Rei’s. “I don’t want you to feel so alone, Rei. No one should be alone.”

She sighs. “Well…give me a day to think about it. Then I will let you know.”

“Okay. Thank you, Rei.”

* * *

End of Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the picture by smokingbomber!  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/0de3bd5719990619235f42b9ab27a86b/tumblr_pzlmrfhjqO1tw7aovo1_1280.jpg


	2. And so it is...

Now let’s continue our tale of romance and courtship with a conversation. Many people say that conversations are a great way for people to get to know each other.

Let’s see if that’s indeed true…

* * *

Jadeite waits for a moment as the sun dips just below the horizon. He takes a deep breath and then picks up the conch. ‘_Well, here goes nothing,’ _he thinks to himself.

“Hello?”

“Yes?” A woman’s voice comes across. She sounds just as apprehensive as he does.

“Am I speaking with Rei?” he asks.

There’s a trace of amusement on the other end. “And you must be Jadeite.”

Her voice is smooth and warm; almost like a fire on a cold night. It sends a shiver down his spine; in fact, it sounds like the woman he had heard singing the other night.

He can’t help but wonder...

“I am. It’s nice to finally put a voice to the name.”

Rei chuckles. “I know what you mean. Yet Makoto’s told me so much about you that I feel like I know you.”

He laughs. “The same here.”

“I hope she’s said all good things about me.”

“Oh she had nothing but the most glowing praise for you,” he says, the smile on his face growing.

Suddenly, he hears a noise and turns to looks.

Half in, half out of the water is a mermaid.

Her hair is dark as night, with perhaps a light undertone of purple; it flows past her shoulders. Her tail is a bright red, almost a ruby color and her eyes are the color of an evening at twilight.

He puts down the shell. “…Rei?”

She smiles. “Hello.”

“You, you live near here?”

“I do.” She fixes herself so she is sitting with her tail curled under her.

He gets up and finds himself sitting right next to her, so close he can see the intimate details of her scales. “You…you’re beautiful,” he breathes.

Her laugh is musical and makes him smile. “Well, you’re rather handsome yourself.”

And they talk into the night…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Makoto has to wonder how it’s going with Jade and Rei. Hopefully, they’re hitting it off like a couple of—well like a couple.

So lost in her musings she doesn’t hear someone in the bush behind her until it’s too late.

“Hello?”

She screams and whirls around so fast she falls off of her rock into the water.

“Oh! Are you all right, lass?!”

She comes up sputtering. “What in—who are…”

She trails off at the person who has appeared before her.

He’s lean and tall with a muscled torso and long burnt red hair; green eyes the color of jade gaze at her.

But what gets her is that he has the pointed ears of a stallion, roan in color.

They stare at each other, not sure what to say.

Then he speaks. “Why are you green?”

“Well, why are your ears pointed?”

He snorts. “I’m a kelpie, what’s your excuse?”

She crosses her arms. “Well, if you must know, Mr. Rude, I’m a mantis-shrimp mermaid.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Hold on…you wouldn’t happen to know a selkie by the name of Jadeite, would you?”

She blinks. “Uh…yes. Yes, as a matter of fact.”

He bursts out laughing. “That rascal!”

“What?”

He comes over to the beach and sits down, smirking. “He told me to meet him here tonight but now I see it was a setup!”

Makoto realizes that he’s right. “…oooh, I’m going to kill him!” she snaps, pounding her fist into her palm.

“I’ll help you if you like, lass.”

“I do have a name, you know.”

“Makoto, isn’t it?”

She gapes. “You…you know my name?”

He grins crookedly. “Jadeite speaks of you very fondly.”

For some reason, that smile seems to set off something inside the mermaid. She scoots closer. “May…may I know your name?”

He dips his head respectfully. “My name is Nephrite.”

“Would you…would you like to keep me company while I wait for Jadeite?”

“I’d like that. Then we can thrash him for tricking us.”

She giggles, and he laughs.

* * *

_A month later..._

Jadeite and Nephrite sit on the beach, the bright blue moon above them.

The kelpie looks at the moon, and then back at Jadeite. “They _are _coming, aren’t they?”

The blonde man nods. “Yes, they are. But they had to get something for us—at least that’s what Mako told me.”

The chestnut-haired man rolls his eyes. “What was it they were getting?”

“I don’t know, she said it would be a surprise.”

Just then they hear a rush of water. Both turn to look.

Makoto and Rei are sitting on a nearby flat rock, both of them wearing teardrop pearl necklaces. Makoto has a red flower tucked behind one ear while Rei has a blue seashell comb holding her hair up in a small bun.

The men get up from the beach and make their way over to the rock.

Jadeite kisses Rei softly on the cheek. “Hello, love. You both look beautiful.”

She smiles up at him, pressing a slight peck to his lips. “Oh, just did up our hair. It’s nothing very fancy.”

Nephrite grins, settling so he can put an arm around Makoto’s shoulders. “Both of you could put any queen to shame,” he states.

She nudges him playfully before kissing his cheek. “Flatterer.”

Then Rei says “We have something for you two.”

“Do you?”

Out of nowhere, the mermaids produce matching teardrop pearls. One is a light green, and the other is a roan color.

Motioning so she can put it around his neck, Rei says as she puts it around Jadeite’s neck “These pearls were grown for a specific reason. In our culture, we give them only to our mates.”

Jadeite studies his, and then says with a smile “You only give them to your mates?”

Makoto, after putting on Nephrite’s, says with a nod “Yes. And tonight under the full moon…we ask of you by the god Lir, father of the sea…will you be our mates?”

Nephrite pulls Makoto into his arms. “As if ya have to ask, lass,” he states.

Jadeite agrees. “Aye. We would be still lonely if it weren’t for you two.”

Rei snuggles against his side. “I agree.”

Over their respective mates’ heads, Jadeite and Makoto lock eyes. He smiles and mouths “Thank you.”

She grins back. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

And so, our story ends, with a selkie and a mermaid helping each other find the ones they love, and still, love today.

In fact, if you go to a certain cove, chances are you’ll see them all sitting together looking up at the night sky or singing a quartet.

Farewell, my friends. Until the next story…


	3. Babies? Babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for babies.  
Mam = Mother  
Athair = Dad  
fear beag = little one
> 
> Schean's name is pronounced ske-AHN.

_Nine and a half months later..._

The little, sandy-haired boy runs from the water onto the beach, shedding his seal skin. He whirls around to call his parents "Come on, _mam_! _Athair, _let's go!"

Jadeite rolls off his skin and stands up, swooping the energetic lad into his arms. "Now, calm down, _fear beag, _they'll be here soon enough. There's no need to rush," he chides, sitting down with his son in his lap.

Rei gracefully settles herself next to her husband. "I don't think I've seen you this excited, Schean. You really can't wait, can't you?" she teases warmly.

Schean grins broadly. "But I want to see Uncle Nephi and Aunt Mako!”

The selkie chuckles. "And to see Leia, don't you?"

He nods. "Uh-huh! I want to show her how fast I can swim now!"

Jadeite tickles his son’s side making him giggle. “Indeed, ya can swim fast! But not as fast as your old man.”

“Papa, you’re not old!”

The mermaid smiles. “I have to agree. You don’t look a day over twenty-one.”

He kisses her on the cheek. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my darling,” he growls.

“Ew!” Schean groans. “Gross!”

Both laugh at his remark. Then Jadeite sets him off his lap saying “Why don’t you see if you can find a sand dollar for Leia?”

He eagerly sets off, leaving Jadeite and Rei alone.

The mermaid suddenly squeaks as her husband pulls her into his lap. “Jade!” she scolds.

“What?” he counters with a smile.

“…oh, what am I going to do with you?” she sighs in mock exasperation, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He lets his hands encircle her waist. “Mmm…could I kiss?”

She obliges, gently pressing her lips to his. It’s gentle, a mere lip-to-lip kiss but it’s enough to send fire down her spine.

When his hands begin to wander, she pulls away with a moan. “_Jadeite._”

“Yes?” he drawls.

“What exactly are you doing?” she asks, raising a purple brow.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about getting a head start on baby number two,” he teases.

She laughs, tilting her head back. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You make me so, my love.” He then grows serious. “But…would you want another pup? I know we have our hands full with Schean. And, and carrying him was hard on ya.”

Rei recalls the long months of her pregnancy. There had been some worry that the babe would not survive the birth, seeing as both of his parents were different species.

“And yet I gave birth,” she says, brushing sandy hair from his forehead. “And he’s perfectly healthy and strong. Remember Ami said that he’d be bigger than both of us when he’s full grown.”

The selkie looks away down at the sand, his eyes still full of apprehension. Rei can see he’s thinking.

She allays his fears by saying “And I’ll admit, while Schean _is _a handful, which he gets from you I think—”

That makes Jadeite chuckle.

“I want to, and would love to have another pup with you.” She touches the pearl hung around his neck. “You’re my mate for life, Jadeite. I love you.”

He smiles broadly. “And I love you, Rei.”

They kiss again, lost in the moment and each other…

Until a voice says “Oh, come now! There are children present and yet here you two are kissing’ like it’s going out of style. Have some dignity, will ya?”

Nephrite comes striding up the beach carrying Makoto in his arms while Schean rides on his broad shoulders. Walking alongside is a little girl about Schean’s age, with long chestnut hair and green & red horse’s ears.

“Mam, Athair! I found them!” Schean proclaims gleefully

Jadeite laughs. “So, you did!”

The little girl runs up to them and hugs them both. “Hello, Aunt Rei, Uncle Jadeite!”

“Leia! My goodness, look at you!” Rei exclaims, hugging her back. “You look beautiful!”

She giggles, and then reaches into her pouch at her waist; pulling out a gorgeous shell, she hands it to Jadeite. “I found this for you, Uncle Jade.”

He kisses his “niece” on the cheek. “Thank you, darlin’. I love it.”

Nephrite sets his wife down and then swings Schean off his shoulders. “All right, ye scallywags. Go play for a bit while we have a chat,” he says, setting the little boy down.

Schean grabs Leia’s hand. “C’mon, Leia! I’ll race you!”

The couples watch them run toward the surf, Schean pulling his seal skin back on and Leia diving straight in.

It’s then that Rei sees a noticeable swell in Makoto’s form. She immediately says with a smirk “Baby number two is on the way, I see.”

The mermaid turns a dark color but smiles. “Mmm-hmm. We think it’ll be somewhere around September.”

Jadeite smiles broadly. “Motherhood suits you, Mako.”

She grins back at him. “And fatherhood suits you, Jade.”

And now we must leave our families, the two couples watching the new generation paly before them.

But perhaps we will see them again. You never know…

\----

_The wire bends, and the story ends_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out my other fics and don't forget to say hi!  
(And go check out the other talented writer/artists of the Bang)


End file.
